Floppy disks, memory drums, fixed disks, hard disks, winchester disks, and similar systems are classified as motor-driven rotating memories. All of them are dependent on a rotational mall composed of a magnetic media. This magnetic media is susceptible to reliability problems. These reliability problems result in loss of data and mechanical dependencies. Temperature sensitivities, head crashes (read/write heads striking the media surface), sensitivities to magnetic fields, and dependencies on consistent rotational speed for timing/retrieval of data are all contributing causes to the reliability problems. Computer systems that use a rotating memory for a storage element or for a controller require the data to be in a prescribed format and timing sequence. Reliability problems with magnetic memories necessitate the development of a more cost effective and reliable method of storage. To be cost effective, the interface and operating specifications of the computer system's memories would require emulation of the motor-driven rotational memory in order to replace it. Some of the characteristics to emulate may include odd memory lengths (non modular) for the memory tracks (i.e. 2304 bits, 166 bits, 312 bits), multiple read-write heads per track, or a single head per track. Replacement with conventional solid state memory systems could require extensive modification of such a system. To simplify the replacement of this memory, a one-to-one substitution with a solid state emulator will be the most cost effective modification to present systems.